Utakata Hanabi
by adityaisyours
Summary: Seorang Murid bernama Kurotsuchi mencintai seorang pemuda yang bernama Deidara.kisah cinta mereka berawal dari sebuah hal yang bernama Hanabi.bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? Oneshot,crack pair


**Utakata Hanabi © Adityaisyours**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Deidara & Kurotsuchi very-very Slight Shikatema**

**Genre : Angst,Slight Romance,Tragedy**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo(s) , Gaje , Bahasa tidak baku , crack pair , OOC , AU , Abal, Pendek , Alur Kecepetan (banyak bgt warningnya XD ) , DLL.**

**Summary**

**Seorang Murid bernama Kurotsuchi mencintai seorang pemuda yang bernama cinta mereka berawal dari sebuah hal yang bernama kisah cinta mereka ?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

"**Cintailah orang yang kau cintai dan janganlah kau menyiayiakan dirinya,sebelum kamu menyesal."**

"**Seorang Cinta sejati pasti akan selalu dipertemukan oleh tuhan,maka janganlah kalian khawatir akan cinta kalian."**

"**Cinta itu membawa kebahagiaan dan membawa kesedihan. Kebahagiaan karna kebersamaan,dan kesedihan karena perpisahan."**

"**Hidup terasa hambar tanpa cinta , hidup terasa manis dengan adanya cinta. Maka manfaatkanlah dan rasakanlah cinta di hidup kalian."**

"**Pria yang baik adalah pria yang mau bersabar akan ke-virgin-an dan ciuman pertama seorang gadis sampai mereka menikah."**

"**Ketahuilah bahwa masalah dalam sebuah hubungan adalah suatu penguji dari kekuatan sebuah hubungan." **

**By:Me**

Hari ini adalah tepat satu hari sebelum musim panas,mungkin banyak orang yang bersedih atau gembira karena ini adalah awal liburan mereka,dan ada juga orang yang bersedih karena sekolah akan libur. Aku adalah salah satu diantara mereka yang bersedih,tetapi bukan karena sekolah atau aku tidak tahu apa rasa yang kurasakan ini,hanya saja aku merasa merindukannya…pria itu,pria yang telah menumbuhkan rasa yang indah dihati ini,pria yang telah mewarnai hidupku,pria itu…

"Hiks,…sial aku mengingatnya aku tak bisa melupakannya?" kataku pelan dengan terisak. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melupakannya,dia begitu berarti." Aku terus berjalan ke ruang kelasku,kelas XIII di Suna High seseorang memanggilku "Kurotsuchi!" temari berteriak dan berlari kearahku.

" Hah,..hah,..hah,..huh kenapa kelihatannya kau terburu-buru sekali kuro-chan?Kau tahu?aku Baru saja ditembak shika ,matamu sembab,apa kau habis menangis?" temari bertanya padaku."ah tidak,aku hanya teringat dengan seseorang."jawabku dengan nada seceria mungkin,untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanku."Apa kau teringat dengannya?kau belum bisa melupakannya ya?"."Aku sudah berusaha tapi aku,..hiks,hiks, menyakitkan."tangisku pun pecah. "ayo kita ke atap."ajak kami pun pergi ke atap.

"Sudahlah kuro-chan,jangan berlarut-larut."Temari menasehatiku,tapi apa daya?aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya,aku terlalu mencintainya."Dei-kun…"Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Flashback_

"Hiks,hiks,hiks…"aku menangis dibangku depan rumahku sendirian.

"Kau kenapa,un?"Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dan diikat,berdiri dari pagar depan rumahku dengan tangan yang membawa sesuatu dalam kantong dia itu salah satu cowok idola di sekolahku yang tergabung di grup akatsuki,yaitu grup yang berisi cowok-cowok keren."Aku,tidak boleh keluar dari rumahku,aku ingin melihat hanabi tapi…"kalimatku terputus karena dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke taman dibelakang rumahku."Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan korek api,petasan yang bentuknya bermacam-macam dari kantong plastiknya."Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"."Aku akan membuatmu senang,duduklah saja dibangku itu,un!".aku pun menurutinya,aku menunggu apa yang akan lama kemudian terdengar 'DOR-DOR-FIUU…DOR' "Kembang api!" aku berteriak kegirangan."Kau suka,un?" "Tentu Saja." "Baguslah kalau begitu, bersedih lagi,un.".Kami pun merayakan Hanabi bersama berdua."Oiya aku lupa berkenalan,watashi wa Deidara,un."aku pun juga memperkenalkan diri"Watashi wa Kurotsuchi."Sejak saat itu kami makin dekat,dan kami pun selalu bersama.

Hari ini,musim panas tepat satu tahun setelah deidara-kun dan aku merayakan hanabi ini kami juga merayakannya saat ini kami sudah dekat."Lihat kembang api itu kuro-chan!"aku pun melihat kembang api itu,aku pun terpesona."Indahnya…"."Hahaha,kembang api itu tidak ada apa-apanya,dibandingkan dirimu."aku akan apa yang dia katakan.'Deg,dia mengatakan aku lebih mempesona daripada kembang api?jantungku berdetak lebih aku jatuh cinta pada dei-kun?'."Kuro-Chan,Daisuki "."Dai-Daisuki yo,dei-kun."Malam itu,mereka berciuman dan kembang api pun menjadi saksi cinta mereka."aku akan menikahimu hime."."Berjanjilah dei-kun."."Ya aku berjanji,aku menikahimu dimalam hanabi selanjutnya."."aku pegang janjimu dei-kun.".aku pun memeluknya erat,lalu dei-kun mencium puncak ini adalah hanabi terindah.

_Flashback End_

"Dei-kun…watashi wa hontōni misu*"."Sudahlah kuro-chan."Temari memperingatkanku (lagi).kami pun masuk kelas bersama(kelas kami itu sama).

Malam ini,hanabi…aku merayakannya sendiri.[deidara kemana?]kalian pasti akan bertanya itu.

_Flashback_

Hari ini kepala sekolah mengumumkan pada semua murid untuk berkumpul di ruang aula,menggunakan tidak tahu apa tujuan kepala sekolah menyuruh kami semua sekolahku,mengumumkan pemberitahuan."Hari ini,kita semua kehilangan salah satu murid berharga bernama 'Deidara'.kita pasti merasa sangat kehilangan,dan dikabarkan dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan pulang menuju rumahnya dan (bla-bla-bla)…" aku langsung terduduk di tempatku kami baru saja masih tak percaya akan hal …"ARGH." "Kuro-chan kau kenapa?"aku mendengar suara temari dan aku pun pingsan.

_Flashback End_

Malam ini adalah tepat satu tahun kami jadian,aku merayakan hanabi sendirian telah pergi,dia tidak menemaniku saat ini aku merayakan hanabi bersama dei-kun dalam ini aku merayakan '**Utakata Hanabi*' **di tempat yang sama,yaitu di taman belakang rumahku.

"Hei,un!".aku menoleh kebelakang dan "Kau…bukannya kau sudah…".Aku tidak akan mati hime,aku selalu ".dia duduk disampingku."Hiks,hiks,hiks."air mataku pun mengalir begitu saja."Kuro-chan,kenapa kau menangis?"."Aku,aku…"aku pun langsung memeluk erat dirinya."Kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu dei-kun"."aku pasti menepati janjiku hime,karena itulah aku kesini,un."deidara melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku bajunya."Menikahlah denganku hime!"deidara menyodorkan kotak kecil kotak itu berisi cincin!."hiks, saja dei-kun."deidara pun menyematkan cincin itu di pun berpelukan dan berjalan-jalan pergi.

Paginya ada seorang tukang Koran yang berjualan Koran(yaiyalah).berita utama dikoran itu tercetak tebal dan bertuliskan 'Seorang siswi Suna High School ditemukan tewas di jalan depan rumahnya,diduga siswi tersebut meninggal karena peristiwa tabrak saat ini polisi masih mencari pelaku tabrak lari tersebut.'

-The End-

Utakata hanabi artinya Kembang api fana(miris :'( )

watashi wa hontōni misu artinya aku sangat merindukanmu

Hanabi itu festival kembang api di jepang yang diadakan setiap tiap musim panas.

Pendek?emang,yang penting usaha,Gaje ya? Kan' di atas udh d kasih tau. n did you know?this is my first fic. fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya YUE-CHAN! Halo! :D Awas lho klo ngk review! :O saya terinspirasi dari soundtrack naruto yaitu "Utakata Hanabi" karena kembang api itu berhubungan dengan ledakan jadi,kepikiran deidara n karena teman saya ini pengen DeiKuro,jadi… Curcol nih :D (biarin fic-fic Gwe) mind To REVIEW? :/ flame? Silahkan. :] memohon untuk kritik n sarannya karena masih newbie

\ /

\/


End file.
